


Lost in the Chaos

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Dream SMP (MCYT), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Internal Conflict, Internal Dialogue, Post-Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: It was like everyone was trying to prove that Wilbur was right.Tommy can’t really trust any of them.They care for nothing but war and conflict, and they’ve stopped caring about what all the fighting had started for!Maybe….maybe Tubbo had been right.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Lost in the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Get Through The Night (And I'll Begin Again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204728) by [electribunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electribunny/pseuds/electribunny). 



> I sat down and just wrote this in one go - this was going to be much more, but I liked the introspective aspects of it (probably because I'm an introspective person).
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! :)

It really should have been easy, it was a simple task. Find the button and press it. But the button wasn’t where it was supposed to be.

_Where is the button?!_

It wasn’t there. He had been sure he had marked the place where the button was supposed to be, so why couldn’t he find it?!

He could vaguely hear the sound of people shouting and Tommy….Tommy was still screaming Tubbo’s name.

_Where is the button?!_

There wasn’t any thing that Wilbur could do without the button.

His chance to do it, to finally blow up the forsaken land, vanishing.

The button was missing, and Wilbur didn’t know what to do.

-

Tommy felt his breath stuttering painfully in his chest.

First Wilbur, and now Technoblade.

Technoblade killed Tubbo.

He was supposed to be Potopia’s ally!

Tubbo just needed a long enough distraction so he could escape!

Why did Techno _kill_ Tubbo?!

Wilbur had already gone mental, Tommy had thought that Technoblade would _help_ him because Wilbur clearly wasn’t.

But then the _stupid pig_ helped Schlatt!

_Tommy_ had been the one to trust Technoblade when Wilbur was still reeling from being thrown out of L’Manbuerg!

And now it was like-!

It was like everyone was trying to prove that Wilbur was right.

Tommy can’t really trust any of them.

They care for nothing but war and conflict, and they’ve stopped caring about what all the fighting had started for!

Maybe….maybe Tubbo had been right.

That sunset, on the bench.

The two of them had everything that they needed and cared for.

Wilbur and Technoblade clearly didn’t care, Tommy thought bitterly.

He felt angry and hurt.

Why was it that every time he trusted someone they always proved to him why he can’t trust anyone?

Eret.

Quakity.

Fundy.

Wilbur.

Technoblade.

Was the universe trying to send him some sort of message?

It felt more like repeated muggings and less like pigeon carriers.

Why was it that he still stuck around fighting battles that they don’t care about.

They fought for the sake of netherite against netherite, blade against blade.

Tommy bitterly reflected on the thought that he used to only really care about that sort of thing.

The latest prank, the newest little spat and pushing as far as he could go.

But then Wilbur inspired him…they made L’Manbuerg.

They _fought_ for L’Manbuerg.

Tommy gave up his _discs_ for his nation.

And then they had the election and he was thrown out of his _home_.

He was fighting for L’Manbuerg, his _home_.

Did not of it matter to Wilbur?

Was it all a lie?

He wanted to be home and hang out with Tubbo without worrying about being attacked.

Tommy wanted to be able to play funny pranks on the others and go back to sharing fun banter.

Pogtopia wasn’t supposed to be permanent.

It wasn’t even supposed to be anything more than a base camp of operations as they worked on figuring out how to reclaim their home.

And Wilbur wanted to destroy it all.

Did he not realize what L’Manbuerg was to Tommy?

What Pogtopia represented to him?

Tommy hated arriving back in Pogtopia.

Wilbur was waiting with his crazed eyes and mad grin.

Technoblade was waiting with his horrible excuses.

Pogtopia was his prison, not his home.

-

Tubbo tried not to touch the burns and irritate them further, but they radiated heat.

He needed to put ice on it soon or the burns would worsen.

The flash in his eyes had yet to fade and thus disoriented him, making it difficult to navigate the simple path that led to Pogtopia.

Ignoring the trembling of his fingers as his hand traced the wall as he hurried down the tunnel, Tubbo remembered Tommy’s screams.

As awful as it is, he’d rather focus on his best friend’s distress than Technoblade.

Tubbo could see the panic in the man’s eyes, but he had _thought_ there was a _plan_.

With a sinking feeling, Tubbo realized that Wilbur had been sending whispers to him, not Technoblade.

Had Wilbur done that on purpose?

Tommy’s warning rang dully in his ears as well as Wilbur’s blatant attempt at manipulating him.

How far off the deep end had Wilbur gone?

Tommy had seemed worried and panicked when they had talked at the bench.

But Wilbur hadn’t blown up Manberg like he said he would!

That had to count as _something_.

Maybe Wilbur had a change of heart and decided that TNTing the place was the wrong thing to do.

Tubbo hoped desperately that this was the case.

Otherwise…

Was Tommy okay?

He heard shouting at the end of the tunnel, and he picked up his pace.

“Tommy?”

“Tubbo!”

-

Tommy broke away from the two adults when he heard Tubbo's voice.

"Tubbo!"

In that moment, Tommy made his decision.

He had to fight for Manberg.

Whether Wilbur was with him or not.

This wasn't about Wilbur or what Wilbur thought anymore.

No.

Tommy knew what he needed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was inspired by so many of the wonderful Festival stories out there, but I listed neonsoap's with the emphasis on character thought. A similar fic with that sort of approach is "In-Fighting" by silverfox419 (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079372).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3! Comment your top 3 fav fics from the fandom at present! 
> 
> My top 3 are probably: 
> 
> -"Absolutely Anything For Them" by Numanum 
> 
> -the series: "Forever With You Makes It Worth It" by DirtyTrenches
> 
> -"Fire Means Safety" by Fateweaver
> 
> (also I would just like to say that Dragon! Tommy and Blaze!Hybrid! Tommy are my two most favorite tags and there is so little written for it and I crave more - I might have to resort to actually writing instead of just reading)
> 
> Stay safe! <3


End file.
